<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cursed Again by GingerAnn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807514">Cursed Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn'>GingerAnn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>GingerAnn Challenges Herself [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Curses, De-Aged</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:41:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier runs afoul of a witch who decides he would be better as a 10-year-old child. Geralt does not agree.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>GingerAnn Challenges Herself [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cursed Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt looked frustrated when Yennefer opened the door. </p>
<p>“Don’t tell me your bard is cursed again,” she said. It seemed that Geralt and Jaskier showed up to wherever she was at least twice a year because Jaskier got cursed. </p>
<p>Geralt just grunted and moved to the side to reveal a child. A boy with familiar bright blue eyes and messy brown hair.</p>
<p>“Well… At least he is not speaking in rhyme this time,” Yennefer muttered before kneeling down. She smiled before speaking to the child. “Hello,” she said.</p>
<p>“Hello, my lady,” the boy said.</p>
<p>“Well, aren’t you a polite, little boy,” Yennefer said. </p>
<p>The boy smiled, his cheeks going a little pink.</p>
<p>Yennefer looked up at Geralt.</p>
<p>“How long?” She asked.</p>
<p>“A week,” he replied.</p>
<p>She looked back at the small version of Jaskier.</p>
<p>“You have been forced to travel with Geralt for an entire week? You poor thing,” she said.</p>
<p>“It was fun! Geralt let me ride on his horse and we camped outside and he didn’t tell me to shut up once!” The little boy said with a big smile. </p>
<p>“Really?” Yennefer asked.</p>
<p>“Uh-huh. Everyone tells me to shut up. I’m used to it,” Jaskier said rocking back and forth on his feet, still smiling.</p>
<p>Yennefer smiled at Geralt. She always knew he had a soft spot for children.</p>
<p>“Well, come inside and I’ll get you fixed right up,” she said standing up. She offered her hand to Jaskier, who took it with another smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just assume Yennefer fixed the problem. Cause I did not write a solution... Sorry.</p>
<p>Find me on <a href="https://gingerann.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/GingerAnn23">Twitter</a>.</p>
<p>Check out the series page for more information about the whole challenge thing…</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>